Task List FAQ
This is an Index & Quick Summary of Frequently Asked Questions about handling specific task or habit situations. For a more thorough look at common Frequently Asked Questions, see the full Frequently Asked Questions page. __TOC__ Which List does this task belong on? See Should this task be a Habit, Daily or To-Do? and for more ideas, see Establishing Your Tasks. It may also be helpful to review pages in the Sample Lists category. If you are still stuck, figure out how much the habit should be done. If it is something that only needs to be taken care of yearly, put it in the To-Dos. If it is a weekly or daily task, add it into Dailies. If the task is something that you want to be taking care of multiple times a day, or want to turn into part of a normal routine, add it to Habits. Back to Top Repeats & Reprieves What if my weekly is not due on a specific day of the week? You have a few options. You can either schedule it on a specific day anyway, you can mark it due at the end of the week (e.g. Friday or Saturday) and check it complete when done, or you can move the due date based on when you last did it. Choose the option that works best for you. For more ideas see Flexible Repeats. How do I handle Monthlies? There are a few options for handling Monthlies as well. You could add them in as Habits, or add them to the To-Do list. Alternatively, you could create a Monthly Challenge. Finally, you could break the task down into smaller parts that can be handled once each week. For example, instead of spending one day paying bills at the end of the month, you could designate every Friday as "Bill-Paying Day" to take care of the week's bills. Again, choose the option that works best for you. Back to Top How can I handle changing work shifts or not-always-applicable dailies? Sometimes simply renaming the task is enough, and other times there is a different approach that may work better for you. See The Keep:Dealing with Variable Goals for ideas. Remember, the goal of the site is to help you change your habits, not follow a set of guidelines and rules about how to make habits. Feel free to experiment and find out what really works, and change things when they need to be changed. Back to Top How can I reduce penalties on sick days without resting in the Inn? Some spells, such as the Rogue's Stealth, can help you survive penalties and missed dailies. You also have the option of creating a custom Reward like 5 GP Check off Incomplete Daily, or add an Exemption checklist to offset the penalties. Finally, you can add your dailies to habits instead if that is a better option. See The Keep:Dealing with Variable Goals for more information and ideas. Back to Top Projects & Checklists Can I add a to-do checklist that doesn’t give me extra points for each item? There are two ways to handle a to-do checklist so you do not get the additional points. One way is to not check anything off of the checklist, as when turned in that will give you only the points for the checked off to-do main item. Alternatively, if you need the check marks to track where you are in the To-Do, delete the checklist just before you complete the to-do. Back to Top Can I get Immediate Points for Completing a To-Do Checklist Item? Not directly, but there are a few ways to convert the To-Do checklist to give you points. One way is to create a habit, such as Follow-Up or To-Do Steps. Click this when you complete a checklist item, and then delete the checklist item from the To-Do. The other way to handle immediate points would be to create a To-Do for each task in the checklist instead of creating a checklist To-Do. This will give you the points for completing each part of the checklist individually. Back to Top My Checklist Keeps Renumbering Itself! What Can I do? You wanted a nice numbered list like so: But instead you got: What is going on? HabitRPG uses markdown for formatting and inserting images and emoji. It greatly expands the customization that the user can do. Unfortunately, it occasionally has features that may seem non-intuitive at first glance. When you create a list featuring a number followed by a period, markdown interprets that to mean you are making a list and that it should keep track of the numbering for you. It changes the initial number to a 1 and prepares to properly number all items that come after it. But markdown does not understand lists that stretch across multiple checklist items, so it assumes each item is a new list and changes the number to 1. The solution is to insert a backslash between the number and the period, i.e. 1\., 2\., etc. Alternatively, you could design your list so that you don't use a number followed by a period. Examples include just using the numbers themselves or numbers followed by parenthesis. See Also * Should this task be a Habit, Daily or To-Do? * The Keep:Dealing with Variable Goals * Sample Lists * Frequently Asked Questions Category:Gameplay Category:Setup Tips Category:Content Category:Tasks